Clan Rumors
Brujah Fresh hearsay * I never know how many of them are in the city. One day thousands and then the very next day only one. * They numbers are starting to swell! And gaining positions to, Sheriff ones, if i'm not mistaken! * Most of the fresh faces are coming from Ex-Anarchs, so it seems this clan is going to be under a greater scrutiny! Old news * How the mighty have fallen. Once numerous clan is decimated in numbers. Their Primogen is nowhere to be seen and his underlings tend to go to Brazil. * I know there is only a handful of these buggers left, but still... There should be someone patrolling their domain. * Are they so desperate they started to take ex-Anarchs in? * Their primogen is out of town and didn't leave anyone in his place? That is a really unorthodox behaviour from one of their more calculated members! Maybe he expects a new leader to emerge? Or is he waiting to see who is gunning for his position? * A loss of domain? What a humiliation! Gangrel Fresh hearsay * Has this clan imploded? At this moment, the acceptance of their return to Camarilla, in the case of Zagreb Kindreds, seem almost a mistake. Some are even accusing them of Sabbat-like behavior. * They brag how they are one of tighter knit clans among kindred of Zagreb, but... I hear there are at least one or two whistle-blowers! * Fresh blood in this clan has brought some turmoil! Some kindreds are refusing to participate in clan structure and are flat out refusing and ignoring orders from their Primogen. Maybe a tighter leash is needed for some of them! Old news * Is it that bad in our fair city that they decided to bring in Lupines? Do they know something we don't? What will they promise them in exchange for their help? * Scourge returns, ending his exile Triumphant, and it seems one of their members also got a promotion! * A forsaken vampire, breacher of masquerade leaves all her possessions to this clan? Is she buying something from them? Or paying? In any case there is a taint on it! I definitely would think twice before accepting any of it! * Told you so! The possession they received from the known breaker of Masquerade is cursed! How else could we explain such a fail when the security of Elysium is in question? Or that some are starting to accuse an Elder of this clan that he breached the Elysium and the Masquerade in the same night? Malkavian Fresh hearsay * Loosing prominent position so soon after acquiring it? Has that been attack on a Clan or on that one Kindred? * I do not understand why in this clan Sires do not openly talk about their Childe? They hide who they Sired as if it is a disgrace, or did they sire them without permission from the Prince? Maybe Kindreds should treat those Childes as Caitiffs if their Sires aren't ready to handle the responsibilities that embracing brings. * From one to four in 2 weeks, quite an achievement! But have they brought a bit of lunacy to the city? All chaos is breaking loose, a thing they enjoy in! And some of them are suggesting a more Church like versions of government! Are they promoting some other sect? Or are they trying to ruffle some feathers? * Some clans are afraid this loonies will go for a power grab soon, but maybe they are just paranoid! But, can you imagine being in a city ruled by Malkavians? * Malkavians have been accused of running away during the last couple of weeks, but I don't know in that light what to make of their last actions. Someone silly could conclude recent majors boon are way to run away from your personal responsibility. And someone silly could conclude that giving up of half of Hospital Brestovac to the Nosferatu is also a way to run away from responsibility. But luckily no one here is that silly! Old news * Their inner squabbles are starting to pollute the relative peace of Elysium. They scream and yell at each other. They scream and yell at others. Like babies having a hissy fit! And to top it all off, they can't even protect their own toys! * There is something wrong with them! They are so quiet, it is unsettling! Like a calm before the storm. Nothing good will come out of it! * Where are they? Just couple of months ago, there were 3,4,5, fish of them at every Elysium. And now only a single one? Nosferatu Fresh hearsay * Sheriff is really relying on them lately! Sending them away for missions, I hope he does give them enough time for helping Malkavians. But I'm pretty confident, if he spreads them to thin, he'll find someone so that project wouldn't suffer. * With Brestovac getting close to completion, some of Toreadors started to throw money around. Are they trying to oust Nosferatu? * Hunters in Zagreb, and not a peep from them? Not a single one of them has showed themselves or shared any of the information that they so carefully hoard! And they are a pillar of Camarilla? * At first it was funny, but now? 2 weeks and still not a word from them? When they do pop up, they better have a damn good explanation for not showing their faces in this time of need! * They are back, and in full force. They educated new-comers in a way to do businesses! And to no-ones surprise ended up on to! Old news * Lack of respect for this clan is starting to get troubling. Ignored by Malkavian and yelled upon by Toreador. And all in the same night! Maybe they should start to bare their fangs a bit more openly, or is their leadership that weak? * There is something off with them... I just can't put my finger on it... * An Elder, an Architect even, visited them! And now their Primogen is missing? Toreador Fresh hearsay * Their Elder seems to made them quite organized. One clan denies the smell of one rose, almost instantly another rose pricks them. * They are trying to secure as much Blood in their hands as possible. Are they preparing for the fight against Sabbat, or do they think the threat for their clan is much closer? They do seem a bit jumpy... Some of them are even kicking dogs on the street, thinking they are obfuscated enemies. * Symbel has been proclaimed within this Clan! Who will be first among the Roses to impress their Elder and become his favored? * Toreadors are really into parties! Such social butterfly's! First with UNICEF, now police! One must wonder do they have fingers in every pie in town already? * Who ordered this fresh batch of artists? Well, let's hope this one will hold a bit longer then the last one! But as far as I have heard, there are some rotten eggs among them! Old news * From once a harmonious clan dissonant voices are starting to come out. Did a gypsy caused it? Or is it a sudden influx of all those new instruments that are making a conductor lose her grip on that baton? Prima Donnas are always difficult to handle, and English Horns are never satisfied unless they are the loudest in the whole ensemble. * Sudden departure of their Primogen will cause mayhem, and as if that wasn't enough she left a scathing public letter! Who will be the new Primogen? Will they listen to her warnings or succumb to meddling of outsiders? Or will they put their faith in freshest faces? And what about that cute couple? Will they throw their hats in the ring? * I know Patricija kept her domain well in check, but now when she's gone... Someone should really start to go on patrols, or, perhaps, Virgil was on to something? * Story of Toreadors: Series of Unfortunate Events? Or Series of Bumbling Blunders? * What happened to those pretty, pretty artists? Was this City just too cruel for their gentle sensibilities? Tremere Fresh hearsay * I've heard that they are doing everything in their power to get noticed and help the Camarilla! One of them even asked me to give him a suggestion on how to impress our Sheriff just so he could be used for furthering the goals of Camarilla Zagreb. * If you need something to be done quickly and effectively, Tremeres seem to be the one for it... At least 4 minor boons repaid in one night! (I even heard some of those boons were paid with service that is greater that minor.) They are truly a helpful hand to the Kindreds of Zagreb! * This clan, to be honest, was a bit boring before. But since Elder Cyrus left the city they got much more interesting. What was once a pond locked in ice, homogeneous, peaceful, silent, now it is dangerous river with a lot of streams, some of them pulling in opposite directions. * As far as i have heard, this clan shouldn't have problem choosing their new Primogen. Hierarchy is well known! But I wonder, will they obey Prince wishes for fresh faces? And if they do select someone new, will it have impact on their internal structure? * Do you feel like Sabbat and Hunters are knocking on your doors? It is a full moon and in a distance you can hear a Werewolfs cry. You stepped on wrong Kindreds toes and he doesn't accept Boon as an apology? We at Tremere have the right solution for all of those problems! TremereWard2000. Feel safe again! Our dedicated professionals will come to your Haven and install the latest in Kindred Protection. Call now! Old news * Has the past come to haunt those old magicians? Gargoyle in Elysium! A reminder of their old atrocities! * Child walks in Elysium? Claiming to be a Tremere! Then an elder losing his self-control? Almost burns the Elysium down! What is going on with them? * A lot of skyscrapers have recently been bought by Tremere in Europe, it is as they are building a net or a beacon for something... And there are whispers that an offer for one such skyscraper in Zagreb has already been made! Ventrue Fresh hearsay * Have you noticed these Patricians during the last couple of Elysiums? I haven't! Not since that incident with Nosferatu and Malkavians. * Ventrues in Zagreb don't have a single seat of power, they have been overlooked for position of sheriff and with no primogen to represent them... But they are in Zagreb, and they are asked for advice (sometimes), which is nice. * Nosferatu has been pretty successful and this clan doesn't like it one bit! They publicly retreated from politics blaming them! But can you blame them? Pillar of Camarilla and not even having a Primogen? Old news * They just opened a Camarilla emergency fund a month ago. Couple of weeks later a very prominent member of their Clan vanishes. Coincidence? Sure! What else could it be? * Bizarre suicide yesterday! Explosions couple of months ago! What's next? Fires? Train accident? Mass shooting? Statue of King Tomislav crumpling? * Ventrue meeting was a long one! I can't tell you what was going on in there, but by expression on primogen Nastyas face it doesn't bode well! * I can't believe but that paranoid Ventrue Prince of Gyor tried to meddle with our beautiful Primogen and depose her. Remove her from the office! Yes, she is a young kindred, but is there something deeper? I know how strongly believes that each one's domain is his own business, so this kind of intrusion is even more puzzling! * For all that showboating how firm they are they did really quickly changed their Primogen. And yet almost immediately new primogen has been seen loosing temper and making spectacle for all kindred to see! * I thought i would never see the day... Rugged, torn clothes Ventrue! A single Ventrue? With only one eye! Is that really the best this clan has to offer to Camarilla Agram? Others Fresh hearsay * Number of Caitiffs in this city is staggering! And some of them are really starting to raise dust! Just ask Anarchs about it! Old news * Seems that Giovanni just don't know how to deal with power and responsibility. It looks like the honor Camarilla bestowed upon them by allowing Elysium to open at their club quickly went to their heads. They tried to abuse that power, that honor in less than a heartbeat! Messing with the boons! And now interfering with inner politics of Toreador! And all that brought to light with one letter. So sloppy! * Tzimisce has become a regular guest in this area. Are they that thirsty for revenge? Making plans with anarchs for a nice Samobor trip. One should hope that excursion will be well coordinated with Sheriff and Prince! Anarchs Fresh hearsay * There are stories that the new place for them to be is Rijeka. * Isn't it wonderful? Some of them are finally growing up! Their illustrious leader has left them and joined Camarilla. Will they survive it? Or will it shatter them? Oh, and I heard from a confident source that girls of Anarchs are real pussies! They chose another male to lead them! A two year old! Guess they will never be true Lionesses! * Could it be? At least one of them is sitting on two chairs at once! Spilling beans to the outsiders... I wonder who! * No more Anarchs! Well, there is baron, but he's only one left. And their domain is burning! Those of weak blood have truly brought doom on their heads! * They, or to be precise Last Anarch run away to Beograd and became infernalist? That is Cray-Cray! But luckily, our ex-Baron, ex-Anarch who wisely joined Camarilla when he saw corruption Ludi Baron Sale was spreading, was successful in finding about that and informing us! And with no pay but just doing his duty! Old news * For a bunch of "rebels" and anti-establishment kooks they sure started to get organized. If they already have a Baron and an Ambassador, certainly there is a Constable and Architect waiting in the shadows! * "Boooo... Camarilla doesn't like us! :( *šmrc*" * Have Anarchs brought a human to Elysium, and passed it of as a vampire? * I have heard that our little Anarchs are finally growing up and that they are seriously considering formally joining Camarilla. Who would have thought? * I don't know, but when one of their own skipped their ranks and is trying to join Camarilla, they showed their disgust a bit too loud! Like they were really trying to persuade every onlooker that that was a real outrage! I, personally, am not that convinced! * Are they really so weak that even the lowest ranking kindred can put them in position to be banned from their home town? * Disrespectful little wretches! Keeper of Elysium, a hero! They start pestering him with their little, petty unimportant bullshit immediately after a fight! They are extremely lucky! They aren't even aware how much!